Storm of Ice (Updated)
by Ninessecret
Summary: Six and Nine have always been enemies. What happens when their whole relationship is changed and the are forced to trust each other to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hi guys, for those of you who have read before please know that I am über excited to share with you the updated version of Storm of Ice. I haven't forgotten about this story, I just couldn't continue with the old story line. I made a few plot changes, fixed some awful grammar and have overall improved the story. I will repost two chapters a week.**

 **For those who have not read before, this is a Nix (Nine and Six) pairing. It takes place in Chicago around the time of The Fall of Five. I will update Thursday's and Friday's. **

**Enjoy,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

 _Boom! Bang! Bam!_

I'm up after the first bang of the bullet. _Oh crap! They're here, we're dead!_

I sit up quickly, adrenaline blurring my vision. I run out of my room turning invisible as I run towards the sound, it is coming from Lecture Hall. I push the doors open. I see the back of one of the Mogs, I run towards the Mog knocking it down with a round house kick. I hear the click of the bullet and I prepare to attack the Mog holding the gun, I blindly run towards the sound of the bullet. I tackle the Mog and yank the gun out of its hands. I then look down at the Mog for the first time, I see Nine where I expect to see the Mog.

"What the _hell,_ sweetheart?" Nine says angrily.

I turn my self visible and stare at Nine trying to figure out what happened.

"Nine, what are you doing? I heard gunshots and I followed the sound." I say confused.

Nine grins then replies, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to train, I wanted a more realistic experience so I set up some _cardboard_ Mogs to use for target practice. Now can you please get off me?"

I am super embarrassed but I try not to let it bother me, any sane person would have done the same thing.

However, I really want to smack that grin right off his face, but I know if I do that Nine will just laugh and smack me back. I stand up and offer him my hand, Nine takes my hand and stands up.

"How would you like to fight against someone who can fight back?" I ask rudely.

Nine grins, his icy blue eyes shimmering, "Sure you can fight back, but can you defeat someone as gorgeous and talented as me? I doubt it."

His cocky replies creates and spark of anger. I clench my fist, trying to remember that getting mad will only make him continue teasing me.

I plaster a sweet, innocence smile to me face. "We could talk all day about how _handsome_ you aren't, or we could fight."

Nine glares at me, I laugh.

"We'll see who's laughing after training. Just to keep things interesting, lets train without legacies, or are you too scared?" I shoot Nine a glare that could splinter wood.

"I didn't come to trade insults with you, let's go." I say getting into position, we are facing each other about ten feet away from each other.

On some unspoken agreement we both nod, the signal to go.

Nine lunges at me, I anticipate this move and sidestep. I stick my foot out to trip Nine, He topples over. I am surprised at how fast he springs back up, Nine spares me no mercy, he punches me hard in the rib cage.

I grimace at the pain, then do a swift roundhouse kick to Nine's legs. He falls over again landing on his back, I am not above kicking someone when they are down, I kick at his sides. Nine grimaces but manages to grab me a pull me down next to me. I attempt to get up but Nine is pinning me down; his arms pushing my arms down, his legs tangle with mine to stop my kicking.

"I win, sweetheart!" Nine says his blue eyes shinning.

I squirm under his hold, Nine notices this and loosens his hold on me, giving me the opportunity to flip him over so I'm pinning him down, I am breathing hard as I reply to him.

"Didn't you ever lear that the battle is not over until one party surrenders or is dead?"

Nine tsks, then replies, "Yes, but the odds of one party are slim unless you have the right motivation."

I am confused by the meaning of his reply, my thoughts are interrupted by Nine leaning in closer to my face. I shocked, what is he doing? My thoughts are cut off all together be Nine kissing me. _Kissing me! Freaking kissing me!_

As he does this my hands lose their grip on Nine's, he uses this opportunity to flip us over so he's the one pinning me down.

"Now _that's_ motivation, sweetheart." Nine says amusement in his voice.

My mind moves a million miles an hour. _What the hell just happened?_

Nine looks at me expectantly, I need to say something, prove the kiss doesn't have my head spinning and my knees weak. I try to form sentences but all that comes out is something like, "Idiot-don't-call-kiss-sweetheart-me!"

Nine gives me a funny look, and lets me up. I mentally slap myself because I have no clue what I just said. And with Nine, that worries me.

Before Nine can reply I turn invisible and run to of the gym.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

I watch the door to the Lecture Hall open an close by some invisible force. Once I hear the slam of the door I burst out laughing, I don't laugh because it was funny. I laugh because the kiss felt good, too good. I laugh because this feels all to familiar, same soft lips, same shocked look in her eyes. It can't be this way, I can't fall for another girl… Not after Maddy.

I need to run, clear my head. I check the clock on the wall it says 6:09 am, ironic as hell.

I strip my shirt then open one of the giant windows and wall on down the side of the John Hannock building. Once I reach the bottom I do my old corse around lake Michigan, about halfway through the corse I get a wicked idea. If I can show Six that the kiss meant nothing to be maybe we can go back to our normal I-want-to-kill-you-but-I-can't-because-your-part-of-a-race-of-endangered-aliens, In order to do that I will need help. I check my watch, 9:30. Everyone should be up by now.

I use my telepathy to call Ella.

 _Hey Ella! It's Nine, did I wake you up?_

I get a reply fairly quickly.

 _No, I was up. How can I help you?_

 _Is Six in the shower? I ask._

 _Nine, Let me make it very clear that if you want me to tell you what Six is doing in the shower, you are out of luck. To answer your question, no, she's in the kitchen._

 _Actually I was wondering if you could open her window?_

If it's possible, Ella's reply sounds annoyed. _Why?_

I try to think up some excuse. _My room was stuffy earlier, so I figured she might appreciate a nice cool breeze. Plus I figured Six would probably kill me before I could open her window._

I hope my lame excuse works, Ella replies sounding like she doesn't quite believe my story. _Ok, I'll do it. I'll find out what your really up to soon enough._

It's true, she probably would.

I thank Ella and finish my corse. I then run up the side of the John Hanncock building towards Six's now open window.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Nine's Secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hello people of Fanfiction, I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for everything,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 2- Surprise Feelings**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

I'm a stress baker, there, I said it. Baking normally calms me down, but even now; four dozen chocolate chip cookies, two carrot cakes and seven pans of fudge nut brownies later, I still don't feel any calmer. My palms are sweaty and every time I blink I see those ice blue eyes, staring at me. I feel his lips on mine, and it feels... good. Not that I could ever admit that.

A hand snakes into the bowl of sugar cookies I've been anxiously mixing. It breaks off a piece of the dough then back away, the owner of the hand yelps when my spoon hits it.

"Ow. If you didn't want me to take any, you should've just said so!" John says, cradling his hand.

I blink, only now realizing how jumping and distracted I am.

"Sorry! I'm a bit... out of it." I hand him the spoon that I used to mix the cookie dough.

John licks the spoon, "You're good." I stare at his lips as he eats the cookie dough, "Mhmm, this is amazing."

He looks at me expectantly, "Sorry, what" I say, my cheeks turning red. _Figure it out, Six! He has a freaking girlfriend!_

John laughs, "The cookies are good." He smiles his golden smile at me. I melt.

"Thanks."

He reaches his hand back into the bowl and dips his finger in the sticky batter, his finger dips into his mouth. I stare, mesmerized.

A cough interrupts my rather obvious study of John's lips.

"Get. A. Room." Ella says from the counter where I forgot she was sitting.

John and I turn bright red. "Sorry." We say in sync.

Ella rolls her eyes, "Teenagers. Ready to sleep with anyone."

John looks at me, his brown eyes clouded with something I can't read. It was something Ella said, I realize. "Six, can we talk?" He looks at Ella, "Elsewhere."

I nod, my brow furrowed, "Yeah. In my room."

"Ooooh." Ella says. I shoot a glare at her.

Without another word we walk to my room, the bowl of cookie batter left, forgotten.

I beckon John onto my bed. I sit closer to him than I probably should, given he has a girlfriend. The white bed spread looks really good against his black shirt and blue jeans.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask trying, to sound calm, even though my heart is racing at the fact that John, the man that I might like, is sitting on my _bed_. Being so close to him doesn't help. My skin feels flushed, I try to keep my racing pulse under control. John's eyes dart around nervously, I know what he is about to say must be serious.

"I am thinking about breaking up with Sarah," I inwardly smile, the thought of him breaking up with that bitch makes me want to start screaming with joy, "We really aren't getting along lately. And if she really isn't _the one_ , then I don't want to put her through this."

I understand what he means; if he doesn't love her then he doesn't want to force her to fight in a war that she doesn't need to fight in.

Forcing my self to sound calm, I reply, "I think it will be hard for both of you, but if you are truly serious than I think should should consider it." I keep my voice calm, and try not to get overexcited at the thought that he _might_ break up with Sarah. "However, if you do go through with this, you would have to do it in a way that would make sure that if she were to hypothetically get mad and feel the Mogs, our cover wouldn't be blown."

John looks thoughtful, he looks back at the door then replies, "I guess that's a risk we will have to take, I don't think she'll tell anyone."

I can tell whatever John chooses will mentally hurt him, although he may not love Sarah he still wants the best for her. That's one of the things I love about John, he can forgive.

"When were you planning to break up with her?" I ask, sounding calmer than I feel.

John looks around at the door again, _what is he looking at?_

"Maybe, later today. I'll probably going to take her on a walk and slowly break it to her, I really don't want to hurt-" A thud cuts John off. The thud comes from my window, I run to my nightstand when I keep a knife incase there's an emergency.

John is throwing fireballs at the intruder's feet, trying to make the intruder fall over. The intruder tries to fight back by lunging at John, but I stop it by throwing my knife at the creature, It lands in its foot. The creature howls in pain.

Then I see who _it_ is. I walk over to Nine, lean down, placing my face inches from his face. Then, I punch Nine in the gut.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

I am in so much pain right now. Six punching me in the gut didn't exactly help, I look at John. His hands are still on fire, wow, he must be _pissed_.

"What the hell, sweetheart? You could have thrown a freaking _knife_ in my gorgeous head! Woman everywhere would be mourning." I say weakly.

Six rolls her eyes, "What do you want, Nine?" She hisses through clenched teeth.

I look at John, who is standing next to Six. Most likely about to prevent her from killing me.

"I came in to tell Johnny that he can't be in here with you right now, because you and I have plans." I say, as I casually pull the knife out of my foot.

John notices this and walks over to me. He sets his hand on my foot and the magical healing process begins.

"Anything going on between the two of you that I should know about?" John asks calmly.

I wait until my foot has healed before I reply. Once John knows that Six and I kissed, he'll probably burn my foot again.

"Actually, John-Boy, Six and I kissed in the gym! I figured I'd tell you, so you don't get and ideas." I have no idea why I'm telling John this. I hate Six, why would would I be competing for her? I don't know, maybe because it annoys Johnny.

John's eyes blaze, I can tell that if Six wasn't standing next to him I'd probably be dead.

"Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" John asks, with a voice as sharp as a knife.

Six looks at John, making eye contact, An impressive feat considering the tips of John's hair is on fire.

"It is partially true, yes we kissed. But it was just a-" Six admits.

John cuts her off, "Six, if you and Nine need to work things out, that's fine. I just would hope that you would trust me enough to tell me something like that. I consider myself on of your best friends," John is careful not to raise his voice as he continues, "Possibly more than best friends. One of my reasons for wanting to break up with Sarah would be so I could date _you._ "

 _Wow, I just screwed up Six's and John's chance of love._ Surprisingly I don't feel bad, in fact I think I'm smiling.

John walks to the door. "I'll see you guys later." He looks back at Six. Then shakes his head.

"Wait John! Please let me explain! I-" Six says obviously struggling not to start screaming.

The closing of the door cuts Six off. She turns towards me, her gray eyes blazing. The sky behind her darkens, thunder crashes, rain pours.

"So…" I say, smiling

The sky if possible, gets darker.

"Someone looks wet." I say with a grin.

If looks could kill, I would be very dead. Six takes a deep breath and replies.

"Get of of my goddamn room." Her voice is as sharp as a dagger.

I walk over to her window and step on to the ledge. Six's hands push me out the window, I struggle not to scream as I fall. I manage to find my footing on the side of the building. Six closes her window, with a slam. I manage to find my way to my room, the window is closed. I can only think of one person who would've done this, I contact Ella using my telepathy.

 _Ella, why is my window closed._

 _Oh, that. I figured you might want that closed, with the storm and all of that._

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Please review,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Thoughts on the first two chapters? I intend to post all the updated chapters by Thursday, on Friday I will post Chapter Nine. (Chapter Nine is where the whole story changes from the old Storm of Ice to the Updated Version of Storm of Ice.**

 **Review,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Three-Truce**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

I leave my room and head to the gym, where I proceed to beat the crap out of one of Nine's fancy punching bags. They are too tough for me to break but that doesn't stop me from trying. I stay in the gym for about an hour without being disturbed, I have lost almost all of my anger and feel this calm. A calm that you can only get from taking out your anger without consequences.

My senseless beating of a beanbag is interrupted by John walking into the gym, "Six, can we talk?"

I turn around, throwing the boxing gloves to the ground. "Sure, John. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Sorry about earlier, I should've told you. It was honestly-"

"Six, I'm sorry. You don't owe it to me to say anything you don't want to. I wasn't being fair. And if something is going on between you two, then I want you to know that I fully support both of you." John says, I look into his eyes and I see no anger, no resentment. Only happiness for me. I melt, a giant smile on my face. _He wants me to be happy, even if we can't be together._

"Nine just kissed me as a joke, John. I don't like him, I like you."

John opens his mouth, happiness in his brown eyes, but is interrupted by Nine dropping from the ceiling. He flips in the air, landing in a low crouch. He stands up dramatically.

"I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart. I'm a little offended, most women would be honored to have my lips anywhere near their face." Nine says, arms crossed. An unreadable expression on his face that looks suspiciously like jealously.

I sigh, "Nine, if you don't mind, John and I were having a moment. And just out of curiosity, how long have you been up there?"

Nine smirks, "I heard you guys talking and figured I should apologize. And continue, I don't mind hearing you and John get all mushy."

John lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Johnny, relax! I can take a hint." Nine says, "Guys, look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped in the window, earlier."

"It's ok." I say. _Did Nine just apologize?_

Nine glances at me, blue eyes heavy with some odd look. "I'll see you guys later." He then turns around and walks out the door.

John shrugs and looks back at me, he waits for the door to close. Then smiles at me, "I thought about what you said and I decided to break up with Sarah. Funny thing is, she wanted to break up with me. We're on good terms and she's excited to head back home. Apparently, she was really homesick and missed Mark."

I think I'm smiling, but it's not because Sarah is gone. It's because I like John so much, I like his kind eyes and warm soul. I like his ability to make everyone feel special.

"John, I know you just broke up with Sarah and all. But I just want to tell you that I really like you and when you're ready I would like to talk about the possibilities of a relationship."

John smiles and grabs my hand, "Six, I'm ready to-"

John is cut off by Marina running in the door, she sees our hands and blushes.

"Sorry, guys, we think we found Five!"

 _We found Five, the last Loric still alive! All together we will be unstoppable!_

John notices my excitement, "We can finish this talk later." John kisses me, it is a soft kiss. His lips are sweet, he pulls away all too soon.

I open my mouth, but before I can say anything, John puts his finger on my lips, silencing me, "Later."

He leads me to the living room. Sarah is noticeably gone, I feel a pang of guilt, knowing that it is partially my fault that she is gone. Everyone else-including a shirtless Nine- is sitting on the brown leather sofa, eyes glued to the T.V. John walks over to another smaller sofa and sits down.

"Hiya, sweetheart! You almost missed it." Nine says, eyes still on the T.V.

I ignore him, and walk over to where John is sitting. He smiles and wraps an arm around me. I smile and lean back into his arm. I focus on the T.V. where a blonde newswoman in a knee length black dress is talking.

 _"_ - _Crop circles, where possibly done as a prank. Authorities currently believe it was the work of a teenaged boy who was said to be around the area. Still, why this symbol? We will keep you in the know, as this story develops. Kathleen Williams, In the Know News. And know onto the weather with Janice."_ The camera changes from the newswoman to an overhead picture of a crop circle, with the Loric number Five, burned into them.

Eight turns off the T.V. "So what do we think? Is it Five?"

We nod in agreement.

"Look at this." Ella says, she is holding a iPhone. Ella hands the phone to Marina.

"It looks like Five commented on the crop circles," Marina says, "The comment was left by a person named 'flyboy' and it says, 'five searching five, meet at monster in AK.' I don't know what to make of it, but it is without a doubt Five."

"I agree, Five must not know about Ella so that is five of us, 'AK' must be Arkansas. I don't know what 'monster' is, but I'm sure we can find out," John says, practically jumping out of his seat with excitement, "Once we find out we will send a team and rescue Five."

Marina and Eight nod in agreement. I don't know what to think about this, I'm glad we found Five and all, but this is too weird. Why would Five take this big of a risk? Something isn't right.

"Johnny, I don't like this. No Loric in his or her right mind would do something so stupid. This could easily be a trap, not on purpose. But you can bet if we found Five's comment, so did the Mogs." Nine says, seriously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Nine. It is too fishy." I say. Nine smirks, with a _see-sometimes-i-am-brilliant_ look. I roll my eyes.

John looks like he is seriously considering what Nine and I are saying.

"I hear what you guys are saying, but until what find out what 'monster' is, we really can't do anything about Five. At one point, all of us where alone and scared. When you are desperate, you do regrettable things." John's tone is reasonable, I have to agree with him. When Katarina died, I nearly told the Mogs everything I knew.

"Ok, that sounds fair. Find Five, and rescue him before anything bad happens to him." I say.

Marina is still looking at Ella's phone, "I think I found what 'monster' is," Marina says excitedly, "The Monster _mart_ is a small tourist attraction in Arkansas."

She turns the screen towards us so we can see the page.

"It looks like a grocery store in the middle of nowhere," Nine says, "And don't even get me started on the Monster statue covered in bird crap."

John glares at Nine, "Now is not the time to be making jokes. We need to leave now. We will take two cars and get the hell out of here. Grab your chest, pack your toothbrush, we are headed for Arkansas."

"Great, a road trip." Nine mutters.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

Everyone is packed in a number of minutes. I'm the first one in the garage, I take the tarp off two of Sandor's cars. I choose a silver minivan and a black jeep.

I pace from the car to the elevator, I sigh. _Come on, Nine! Get your shit together, man! She likes someone else._ _Don't let your_ _guard down. Just go back to your old relationship with Six. It's just a crush, it'll pass._

I grab the keys from the hook, walking over to sit on the hood of the jeep, waiting.

John is the next one to come down, He looks surprised to see I am ready to go, he joins my on top of the jeep.

"Hey, Johnny. What are the seating arrangements?" I ask, trying to behave normally.

John looks annoyed that I used his nickname, but he answers the question any way, "I am going in one car with Six, Marina and Ella. I was thinking you could go in the other car with Eight?"

 _Real subtle, John._

"Here's an idea, Johnny. I'll take Eight, Marina, and Ella in the minivan. And you can make out with Six in the jeep." I say innocently.

John opens his month to say something, but is cut off by Six, "No one will be 'making out with Six' in the jeep. Nine, real mature. John don't look so innocent." Six said, back against the wall that held the keys.

John starts blushing a deep red. I just smile.

"So, Eight, Marina, Ella and John will drive to the Monstermart. Nine and I will drive ahead and park about five miles away from the Monstermart, and will be there if you need reinforcements. Sound fair? Oh, and before you ask, I did this so we have the element of surprise if something goes wrong. _Not_ because I enjoy spending time with Nine." Six says.

"Ouch." I say, pretending to look hurt.

John glares at me and opens his mouth, only to close it. He must know complaining would make him look bad.

"We'll take the jeep." I say, as I slide off the car. I toss John the keys to the minivan.

"Oh, no, no, If I can't have sex with Six in the front seat of a jeep neither can you." John says, tossing me the keys to the minivan.

Six turns a deep red, I just laugh, "Trust me if I wanted to have sex with Six, we would be taking a different car." I toss the keys back to a glaring John and open the trunk of the car. I place my chest in the hidden storage area. Six walks over and puts her chest in the hidden area. Six closes the trunk, Then proceeds to give me a slap to the face.

I laugh, "You know some people say that when a girl _hits on you_ it means that they like you."

I walk to the front of the car. John slides of the roof of the jeep and walks over to the elevator. He glares at me as I open the drivers door of the minivan.

Six sighs, "This is going to be a long trip."

I smirk, pulling out of the garage "Indeed, and you should know I sleep in the nude." I wink at her.

Six turns red, "Ew. TMI."

I open my mouth, about to say something about how nudity empowers me. Six cuts me off me before I can start, "Nine, this car trip is going to be painful enough without your stupid jokes. Can we declare a truce?"

"Fine." I say, stretching out the word. As much as I love to mortify Six, she's right this is a serious road trip. I can tease her later.

"Truce?" I say sticking out the hand I wasn't driving with.

"Truce." Six says.

 **Thanks for reading, I know I didn't follow what happened in the** _ **Fall of Five**_ **, But I did that for the next few chapters. Also, THIS IS NOT JIX. I just did that to add some drama. Also, please tell me if I should change the rating. I would feel awful if some kid who was too young to read this read it because of the rating.**

 **I will update after I get five more reviews.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **What is up people? Thank you, Wii98 for reviewing! Also I am going to try something new. For this chapter I am going to write in Six's P.O.V. for the next chapter I will be writing in Nine's P.O.V., Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 4-Game Changer part 1**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

The car ride took us the better part of eleven hours. Passing mostly without incident, The weirdest thing probably when we were at Wendy's and Nine bought me a burger, The older woman working the cashier told us that it takes a 'true gentleman' to pay for his girlfriend's meal. Then she started lecturing about how our generation needed to get off our phones and start talking to each other.

I could tell it took ever ounce of self control Nine had not to burst out laughing. The things people assume, still it was nice Nine bought me that burger.

Since we didn't bring our phones, Nine and I had no way to communicate with John. We arrived around 10:30. Nine parked the car five miles away from the Monstermart. We then got out and started walking, relying on only our sight to guide us through the dark forest.

As we walk, we listen carefully for John's minivan, "Nine, are you sure we are in the right place? We have been walking for close to an hour." I say.

"I parked five miles away, Sweetheart. At a walking pace it should take us fifty minutes, in the dark, even with Loric abilities, it will take us close to an hour." Nine say, sure of himself.

I roll my eyes, even Nine must know that we are probably lost.

I hear a scream, in the distance. "Nine, did you hear that?" I ask worriedly, It sounded like Marina.

"Yes! It sounded like-."

I cut Nine off, "Marina."

He nods.

We both break into a sprint, running towards the sound. We hear several other screams as we run, the screams fuel my anger, causing me to run faster.

After about two miles worth of running, we see the Monster statue peeking over the trees. I hear more screams, and the sound of gunfire.

Nine and I run unto the tree line, we are at a point where we can see everything going on beyond the trees. Hopefully thanks to the dark, no one can see us.

"Let's go!" Nine says and attempts to run into the battle. I pull him back before he can be seen.

"Don't be stupid! Getting captured or killed won't help John. We need a strategy, or else we're as good as dead." I whisper.

Nine looks through the trees, a look of determination. "Six, look at this! If we don't help them, they are dead." Nine says barely containing his anger.

I look past the trees at the scene of mass destruction.

It is complete chaos, John is attempting to fight a giant centipede-looking-thing with fire. All the fire appears to do is piss off the creature.

Ella was with Marina standing against the minivan. Ella was fighting with a gun, and Marina with her telekinesis. Marina was clearly struggling to protect herself and Ella, using her telekinesis to block bullets. A look of grim determination on her face. Eight is currently a griffin type thing, only he can breath fire. He burns Mogs to ashes and rips them apart with his long deadly sharp fangs. A chubby boy with brown eyes and hair-who I assumed must have been Five-was standing behind a tree, dumbly gazing at the battle. I can tell, even from my limited view, that Nine is right, There appeared to be only a small army of Mogs, but they have three times the number of people we have.

"You're right, but running in would be suicide, they would see us before we could react. What if you transfer your 'legacy transfer' legacy to me, then I'll transfer-"

Nine cuts me off, "No time, Sweetheart! Our only chance is speed and strength."

With that Nine sprinted onto the battlefield, grabs a gun from a dead Mogadorian solider, and starts shooting Mogs.

I turn myself invisible and run to help John with the angry centipede.

A scream stops me right in my tracks, It was Ella's scream. I turn my head to see that a Mog had snuck up on her, he held her in one arm a gun pressed up against her temple. Another Mog held Marina, Marina had a look of terror in her eyes. I knew that it wasn't from herself, but from Ella.

The Mog holding the gun yelled above the chaos, "None of you move, or this one," He shook Ella, "dies!"

Everyone stops, even the giant centipede, a look of horror on the faces of us loric, a look of pride on the faces of the Mogs.

"What do you want?" I ask slowly, making myself visible.

The Mog smiles, "There you are Number Six." His voice sounds familiar, I've heard it before. "Actually, nothing. Just a quick way of making sure you're all here."

The gun goes off before any of us can process, the sound of the bullet leaving its chamber echoing throughout the silent clearing. Ella's lifeless body falls to the ground, her mouth open to a small 'o'. Her dark eyes empty staring at nothing and everything at the same time. Blood pulses from the wound on her temple, hot and sticky.

Marina broke free of her guard and ran to Ella, attempting to heal her. It was useless, Ella was too far gone. The Mogs did nothing, only watched in cold fascination as Ella died. Marina must have also realized that for she stopped trying, Marina lay her head on Ella's chest and started sobbing. Ella moved her arm so that it rested on Marina's head, Ella's still open eyes were a sign she was fighting the inevitable. It was mercy when Ella eyes closed, when I could see her chest stop rising and falling.

 _Fight my friends, make it home._ I hear Ella say through our telepathic connection

I screeched as the scar burned itself into my flesh, it was the Loric number for ten. They killed one of us, now I kill all of them.

As the scar burns into all of us Loric, the Mogs break out of their trance, they turn on all of us, weapons raised.

"No, you bastards took Ella from me. Tonight you will pay!" Marina screams, standing up and moving away from Ella's corpse.

Ice flies wherever she glares, Long icicles fly into necks of Mogs, killing them instantly.

Nine, John, Eight and I fight as though nothing weird had happened. Five, however looks at Marina and then the ice, mouth open.

 _Six, go get the chests from the car!_ John says telepathically. I nod at him, before I turn invisible. I run to the jeep, slowed slightly because of the scar. I open the trunk and pull out three chests. They are fairly bulky but I manage to hold all three of them by stacking them and holding them between two of my hands, against my chest.

I run awkwardly, trying not to knock over the chests. I get to the tree line when I hear John yell something. I turn my head to see the centipede has John pinned using its tail. I look to see Nine surrounded by Mogs.

 _They both need me_ I think. _Neither one of them can wait while I help the other._

I try to decide who to help first, then at the worst time possible, Mogadorian back up arrives.

 ***Dramatic music***

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Thank you for reviewing, Swishy03. I really appreciate it. For all of you who head read the original 'Storm of Ice', I completely redid this chapter because the old one was in a word, choppy. Anyway, I hope you like this one more than the old one. Tell me in a review!**

 **Enjoy the story,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Five-Game Changer part 2**

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

 _Oh, shit_.

This is bad. What the hell was I thinking? Running into battle without a plan? Have I lost my mind? Probably, possibly, definitely.

I'm surrounded on all sides by Mogs, their machine guns trained on my body. My eyes betray nothing as I scan my surroundings looking for an escape. There! Right behind the Mog to my right is a long sword stuck in the chest of one of the fallen Mogs. If I can use my telekinesis to stab that one from behind I should be able to have two to three seconds of the element of surprise before they start shooting.

I just need to keep them talking! "So," I say, focusing my energy on lifting the sword, I look the Mog standing across from me in the eye, "How's your day goin'?"

He snorts, "Better now," He lifts the gun and points it at me, "Any last words."

I focus my energy and stab the Mog to my right in the back. He lets out a choked sound then falls to the ground. The Mog who was about to shoot me lowers his weapon in disbelief.

"What the-"

I tackle him and grab his own gun. I shoot him, then let out a rain of bullets on the Mogs around me. They are dead before they can even grab their guns. I smirk, a feeling of satisfaction enveloping me.

The moment is short lived, I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I turn around and see a Mog knife stuck in my shoulder. The knife stings, I scan the area looking for the person that threw the knife. It came from the direction of the monster statue, the only one over there is Five. I furrow my brow and look around again. _Who did this?_

"Nine! You idiot! Move!" I hear Six's voice a moment too late, another knife comes flying at me. Aimed at my chest. I stare at the knife in shock. An invisible force tackles me, forcing me to the ground. The knife flies past my head and lands in a tree. Six turns visible and stands up glaring at me.

"What the hell were you thinking! Get up!" Her gray eyes blaze with annoyance and something that looks suspiciously like concern.

I grunt, I think her tackling me only pushed the knife deeper into my shoulder, "Sorry, sweetheart." I stand up, ignoring the shooting pain in my shoulder.

I close my eyes, hoping the dizziness that has consumed me will pass. "Oh, crap." Six says, she grabs my hand. I open my eyes in confusion, and where I expect to see Six I see nothing. I look down at myself and see nothing. What the hell?

"Nine, we need to move." Six's voice says. My head swims, where is she?

"Are we invisible?" I ask, my voice sounds funny.

"Yes!" Six says exasperated, "We need to go now!"

She drags me to the Jeep that's parked just behind the tree line, my head throbs and my vision blurs. Where are the others? There are others, right? I turn around and see Eight, Marina, John and Five surrounded by hundreds of Mogs.

"Why are we leaving them?" I ask, my voice garbled.

Six doesn't stop moving, "Because John said that this is the best way to save them, if we escape, the Mogs won't kill all of them. Instead, they'll be used to bait us. We'll have the element of surprise. Plus, we can't fight all of them now!"

She opens the door of the Jeep and helps me in. My eyelids become heavy, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe I should sleep.

I close my eyes and give into the blackness.

...

I'm thrust out of the darkness by the agony of my shoulder. I shoot up from a mattress, wait, mattress? How the hell did I get here? My head swims, but the pain is slowly lessening. I feel hungover.

"Where are we?" I ask no one in particular, rubbing my temples.

Six runs out from a bathroom on the wall to the left of my bed.

"Nine! You woke up!" In her small hands is the knife that was lodged in my shoulder. She must've taken it out. Six runs over and hugs me, her tight embrace squeezes the tender skin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sweetheart," I hug her back, ignoring the pain, "What the hell happened? I don't remember much..."

Six pulls away, her gray eyes filled with sadness, "We had to leave them."

Then it all comes back to me; the Mogs, Ella, my passing out.

"Shit! Six, I'm so sorry! I think there was poison in that knife, I... I..." I struggle to find words for how truly sorry I am for not being there in her time of need.

I look Six in the eye and I see understanding, she knows what I'm trying to say. I smile and hug her.

Six looks surprised and pulls away quickly, "Nine, are you ok? You just hugged me! Willingly!"

I conceal my feeling of rejection and pain with a cocky grin. _The kiss meant nothing to her, Nine! Grow a freaking brain!_

"Sorry, sweetheart. Lost myself for a minute there." I back away from her and rest my head on the wall, "How'd you get us here?" I ask, eyes closed.

I hear a sigh, "It wasn't easy, but the hotel let me call ahead and book a room." There's the sound of the moment on the bed, and I feel someone sit next to me. I lazily open an eye, Six sits next to me, mimicking my posture. I close the eye.

"Ok." I say, "So, what's our next move?"

"I honestly haven't gotten that far, I was just hoping you'd wake up." There's a tone of sadness in her voice.

I smile a sad smile, "Oh, yeah, thanks for, ya know, saving me and all." I open an eye, watching her reaction.

Six laughs, "Weird hearing you say that, but, you're welcome, I guess." I close my eyes and lean back onto the wall.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could ditch the minivan, and get the hell out of here. We need to find out where John and the others are." Six says.

I nod, then realize she's not looking at me, "Solid plan." I say, I relax and listen to her breathing.

"God! This is weird! Us being a..."

I finish her sentence, "Team?"

"Yeah. I'm just so used to fighting, and now, what are we?" She asks.

"I don't know." I murmur, ignoring the elephant in the room. I don't want to talk about the kiss, especially because I don't know what it means. "I guess we're a pair of ass-kicking aliens!"

Six giggles, giggles! "Yeah. That's us."

I smile, "How long were you here before I woke up?"

Six stops laughing, "An hour, maybe."

"We should go. The Mogs probably aren't far behind us."

"Yeah." I feel her weight rotate as she stands up. I open my eyes and see she is putting on her tennis shoes.

I get up and look for my shirt, I look down and see that my black cargo pants are missing.

"Uh, Six," I say, stupidly, "Where are my pants?"

She doesn't turn around, "Oh, I had to take them off while you were out. You had a fever and I thought it made sense," _Yeah, right_ , "Oh, and I didn't realize you were such a Spiderman fan."

 **What did ya think? I have decided that I am going to do a chapter from Six's P.O.V then a chapter from Nine's P.O.V.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hey, guys, I decided to repost this chapter because it was kinda crappy. I completely changed the plot, so you might want to reread. Sorry. Thank you for your helpful advice Writingnerd291.**

 **Review, follow, favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Six-Truth or Dare**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

The car jolts, forcing me from my restful sleep into the passenger window. I hiss as I see stars around me.

"Nine, what the hell? You should drive more carefully." I say, rubbing my right temple.

Nine looks away from the open road and stares at me, a cocky smirk on his handsome face, "Sorry, princess. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I roll my eyes, "You know, I think I liked you better knocked out." I lean back onto the seat, closing my eyes.

Nine snorts, "The feeling is entirely mutual, sweetheart." I open my eyes again, looking out the window. Hill after hill roll by, we must be in the mountains.

"How much further until we get to Atlanta?" I ask, changing the subject. We decided on Atlanta because it houses one of the largest airports in the world, and although I'm not big on flying, Nine said it would be good to have our options.

Nine pulls a map out of the driver's door, he opens it, steering the car with his knees. "Another hour or so. Giving us the perfect amount of time for a game of Truth or Dare!"

I groan, looks like I'm not going to get any sleep. "What are you, twelve?"

Nine throws the map at me, "It's a good game. I don't know much about you, and you don't know much about me. Call it getting to know each other."

I fold the map and place it in the passenger door, "Call it stupid," _Oh, god. I sound just like Nine!_ "But fine. If you want to play Truth or Dare like a teenage girl, why not?" I say with a smirk.

"Oh, Six. If you're in love with me you could've just said so!" Nine says, sarcastically. I freeze for a second, _he's just joking, Six._ _I'm not in love with him, it's just attraction. Cold, hard, animal attraction. Nothing more._

I force a smile on my face, "As if!" I say with my best Cher impression.

Nine keeps his eyes on the road, "Whatever. Truth or Dare, sweetheart."

 _Hmmm._ "Dare," I say, truths are for wimps.

Nine smiles and looks at me, blue eyes filling with something I can't place, "I was hoping you'd say that, sweetheart." His voice is filled with something dangerous, I subconsciously lick my lips. Waiting for his reply, "I dare you to," He pauses for dramatic effect, "kiss me."

My gray eyes meet his, where I expect to see triumph over making me squirm in my seat, I see desire in his pale blue eyes. And I know it's aimed at me.

 _It's now or never, Six. If you don't do this, he'll never let you forget it._

I lean over and kiss Nine on the cheek, his skin is soft and warm beneath my mouth. I pull away, trying to resist inhaling the scent of him.

Nine's blue eyes scan me, looking for my reaction. I'm thankful for the cover of darkness for fear he would see the blush on my cheeks. After satisfied, he turns away, eyes on the road. "Your turn."

I take a deep breath in, trying to retain my mask of calm and nonchalance, "Truth or Dare, Nine?" I ask, annoyed with the slight tremor in my voice.

Nine replies instantly, "Dare."

His pale eyes meet mine, revealing nothing.

I tap my fingers on the side of the chair, struggling to come up with a good dare, "Stop calling me 'sweetheart' for a week!" _Oh my god! Did I really just say something thing that freaking stupid?_ I close my eyes, my already red cheeks turning redder.

Nine chuckles, eyes turning back to the road, "Ok, babe. Truth or Dare?" He asks.

My initial reply would be dare, but frankly, I'll lose my mind if I have to kiss that smug bastard again. "Truth," I say, my voice shakes slightly.

Nine smirks, "Are you attracted to me?" He says it so calmly, not even watching my reaction.

My heart races like a jackrabbit, I breath in and out trying to steady my rapid heart.

I curl my upper lip in feigned disgust, "Am I attracted to you? What kind of a question is that?" I ask cooly.

Nine turns to me, "Answer the question, Six."

I resist the urge to bit my lip in a nervous way, "No." I lie, meeting his eyes.

He grins like a Cheshire cat, "Ok, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I-" He cuts himself off and shoots across the center console, his mouth meets mine. Our lips meet, filling my whole body with warmth, similar to the time Katarina and I were in Moscow and she let me try some Vodka. Nine pulls away much too quickly for my liking. "did that?"

I shake my head quickly, unable to come up with a snappy comeback. My mouth burns where seconds ago his lips had been on mine. Regaining my composure I turn my head so I'm facing the road, I mimic his nonchalant expression.

"Truth or Dare, asshole?" I ask, priding myself on the way my voice doesn't shake.

I feel Nine's eyes on me as he replies, "Truth."

I sigh, trying to come up with a good question that won't backfire drastically, "Are you attracted to me?"

Nine snorts, "Copycat." His blue eyes bore into me, begging me to look his way, "Yes, sweet-" He cuts himself off, "babe, I think I am. Maybe not as attracted as you are to me given I didn't _strip you in your sleep._ But, yes, I think I am. And unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit it."

I turn to him, sighing, "I'm not afraid!"

Nine laughs, a deep beautiful sound, that sends shivers down my spine, "Sure." He says, sarcastically.

"Will things ever go back to normal between us?"

Nine closes his eyes, "What's normal for us?"

"I don't know." I answer, turning away from him and looking out the window, "Not... _this._ " I say, slowly. "I don't want _this,"_ I point at him than myself, "No offense," I say with a laugh.

Nine chuckles, "None taken. I don't want it either."

I turn to him, "So we're on the same page, good!" I say, something heavy settling in the pit of my stomach.

Nine laughs, it sounds forced, "Good! We can have attraction without acting on it."

"Totally!" I say, my enthusiasm forced.

We sit there in silence, both of us lost in thought. Accepting the reality; _There will be no us._ In some ways it's a relief, I don't have to worry about my feelings for Nine. In others, I feel shattered and I don't know why.

The car stops, "We're here," Nine says, eyes not meeting mine as he opens his door. He steps into the night, I follow him quickly.

We're at a large 'Hilton'. Nine approaches the door, he holds it open for me. I smile and walk in, Nine behind me. He takes my hand and leads me over to the front desk. I look at him in confusion.

"I registered us as married couple." He whispers. I furrow my brow, "It'll be harder for the Mogs to find us." He explains.

I nod, _makes sense. The Mogs will be looking for two teenagers, rather than a couple._

At the front desk, A woman in a black pantsuit sits, looking very bored.

Nine and I approach her, "Hi," Nine says, politely, "I called in for a room. It should be under 'Worthington'."

She types on her computer, then turns to us, a fake smile on her tired face, "Yes, Stanley and Maren. The Honeymoon suite," I look at Nine in confusion, he merely shrugs, "Room 1700." She hands Nine two keys and a paper to sign.

Nine signs the papers, then thanks her, taking the keys. We walk over to the elevators, I press the button that calls the elevator.

We wait in silence until finally the elevator's doors open and we step inside. Nine pressed the button for our floor.

"Maren?" I say, annoyed. "John told you?"

Nine smirks, nodding, "It suits you, babe."

I roll my eyes, "Stanley Worthington? 'Sup with that?" It's awkward going back to our normal and pretending the car ride didn't happen.

"What's wrong with Stanley Worthington?" Nine says, mock annoyed. It's forced.

"It's just not working for me," I say, not sure if I'm talking about his name or pretending the searing pain of pretending our undeniable attraction doesn't exist.

Nine looks down at the floor. "No?" He sighs, "We'll get used to it." _Definitely not talking about names._

I sigh, "Maybe."

The elevator door opens, ending our conversation. We walk out silently. I can see our room number at the end of this hallway.

Nine walks quickly, I follow. Nine slides the key into the slot and turns it. The door opens, revealing a beautifully decorated room with... one bed.

"Oh, yeah, married couples share a-"

"Bed." Nine says, finishing my sentence.

 **Thoughts? It's the same but different, which is kind of nice. The next chapter should be up soon!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hello, y'alls! I'm sorry about not updating, but over the next few weeks, I'm only going to be able to update Friday's and Saturday's. Thank you for the great review, edpotatypo!**

 **Thank you for everything,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Seven-One Night**

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

"You're a terrible bed sharer!" Six says, grabbing the duvet cover from my tight grip and scooting as far away from me as humanly possible on the King's sized bed.

I smirk, pulling the thin cover sheet from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around myself, "Other's have said otherwise," I say, my tone laced with sexual innuendo.

Six glares at me, "Stay on your side of the bed, you perv!" Yup, one bed. No couch and neither of us felt like taking the floor, so in one bed we stay. Both of us fighting the near magnetic attraction, trying to pull us together.

I roll onto my side, "I didn't do anything they didn't ask me to!"

"Eww!" Six throws a pillow at me, "Nine, that's seriously gross."

I smirk at her, "Don't pretend you're not jealous!" I say, throwing the pillow to the floor.

Six sighs, and buries herself in the duvet cover, "Nine, please," She says, voice surprisingly serious, "Don't."

"This isn't working, is it?" I ask, the sarcasm gone from my voice.

There's a shaking from the area of the duvet cover where Six's head would be, "There's no alternative and you know that." She says, quietly.

I sigh, pain gnawing at my insides. _Shit, this is hard! Why can't things go back to normal?_

"What about one night?" I say slowly, "One night for us to get all the mushy-gushy crap out of our systems then tomorrow we go back to normal. No mentioning it, no nothing." I say, trying to hide the excitement of the thought of a night with Six.

Six's dark brown hair peeks out from the duvet, "Fine, but nothing... permanent. If we do this I have one rule," Her gray eyes slightly betray her excitement.

I nod and circle my arms, beckoning for her to continue.

"No," Her tan face turns red, "Sex. And nothing we can't take back."

I smirk at her, "A. You got to earn da sex with me. B. That was two rules."

Six sighs and turns away from me, "Goodnight, Nine." She buries her head back in the duvet.

Running my hands through my hair, I mutter at curse. _You're a freaking idiot, Nine! What the hell is wrong with you, man? You ruined it! Like you ruin everything._ "Six," I say, meekly, "I'm sorry. That was rude and inappropriate. I'll do better."

Six's form doesn't move, "It's just weird, Nine. For your jokes to actually... mean something." I nod, understanding, "I like you, Nine. Don't take it personally, I just don't want anything serious right now." _or ever_ , I silently add for her.

"It's ok," I murmur, it takes everything in me to not reach out and pull the duvet away from her small form.

As if reading my mind, she pushes the duvet away from her body to the foot of the bed. She scoots closer to me, I raise an eyebrow. She closes the gap between us and presses her torso to my chest. Her eyes meet mine, "One night, Nine. That's it."

The second she finishes saying that her lips are on mine, soft and sweet. My eyes widen, _I can't believe she did that!_ I internally smile, deepening the kiss.

Six wraps her legs around my waist, pulling her slender form close to me. I moan into the kiss, a low ache settling in my stomach. We're so close, yet not close enough. I need skin.

I pull my shirt off, then kiss her with an intensity, passion that I have never kissed anyone before. And in that moment, with my hands buried in her hair, lips pressed against her's, I've never felt more alive.

...

"First kiss?" I ask, playing with Six's dark hair. She's on top on me, bare toned stomach to my abs. Her head rests on my shoulder. It might have been hours that we made out, hell, it might have just been minutes. Whatever it was it wasn't long enough. We stopped because we had to because the temptation to remove our remaining clothes was too great. Instead, we settled on 'twenty questions'.

Six lifts her head to kiss my lips, "Is it bad I don't remember?" She asks, pulling away to lower her head to my bicep, "You were the best, though..."

She says the last part in a low voice that tempts me to break the sacred promise I made to her, "You?" She asks.

I wrap my arm around her back, protectively, "Maddy." I say the name slowly, trying not to indicate the pain it causes me.

Six sighs, closing her gray eyes, "Do you still love her?"

"I don't know." I know my answer causes her pain, "It's like you and John," I say gently, "You love him, don't you?"

Six's head is off my shoulder in an instant at the name of John, "Oh, _shit!_ John! What the hell was I thinking?" She stands up and backs away from me.

I furrow my brow in confusion, "You guys are dating? I thought that he hadn't asked you out. And even if he did, who says you're exclusive?"

Six looks at me like I'm crazy, "Nine, you don't get it! I told him nothing was going on between us and that I liked him! If he ever finds out then we're-"

I cut her off, something gnawing at my stomach, "Babe, it's one night. _This,_ " I point at myself, then her, "isn't real. If John-Boy didn't officially ask you out it's not your fault. Plus we didn't do it, so it's not technically cheating."

"Yes. But it's still wrong," Six says, grabbing her discarded shirt from the ground.

I sigh, "He could die, Six! We all could die! I don't think John's going to care. He would want you to be happy, even if it's just for one night."

Six pauses, turning back to me, "But it won't be one night, Nine. You damn well know that. I've never felt this way about _anyone_ , including John. You might still love Maddy and this will be one night for you, but this is _not_ one night for me."

I close my eyes, trying to think of some way to comfort her, "Six, I'm not in love with Maddy. She wasn't real. You're real, I'm real, and although tonight isn't real, what's between us is. And we can't change it. So we might as well embrace it. Even if it's just for one night."

When I open my eyes I see Six in front of me, shirt back on the ground, "You're right. One night, then we go back to pretending. I can live with that."

She climbs back into the bed and grabs the duvet, she sets it gently onto me then lays down on top of me. Resting her head on my shoulder. She closes her eyes.

"Goodnight, Number Nine." She says.

I smile, placing my arm of her back. I kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, Number Six."

 **Sweet ending! I think that this story should still qualify as 'T', but really, I don't know. P.M. me with any concerns. I should be able to update by next Friday or Saturday, but NO PROMISES! It's the Holiday season and my life is completely bananas! I will update as soon as possible. And for those of you Project Maddy readers, the new chapter is in the works and should be up by Monday!**

 **Please review,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Thank you Wii98, LoricNumber17, and for your kind reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for not posting lately, the holiday season is completely insane for me. I'm trying to post as much as possible, but really, with my schedule, the next chapter could either be posted tomorrow or in two weeks. I'm so sorry about this. After New Years I should be able to go back to posting once or twice a week. :) This chapter is mostly in Nine's P.O.V., but there's a little bit of Six's in the beginning. Please enjoy the latest chapter of 'Storm of Ice'. :)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 8- The Morning After**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

My eyelids flutter open and I'm thrust back into the real world. Gone are the sweet dreams of birds and trees and sunshine. I haven't had a good dream in years, normally my sleep is tainted with memories; memories of bloodshed and pain and suffering. Last night was nothing like that. Too bad it wasn't real.

Nine's chest rises and falls. His arm is on my back, warm against my skin. I'm wearing nothing but my bra and bikini style underwear. Nine's in his boxers.

I sigh. _Great, just great. Everything I can't have in front of me, tempting me with its perfection._ I want to look at him in this light, study everything about him. I'm a terrible artist, but the idea of sketching him holds great appeal. I settle on breathing in the delicious scent that is him and him alone. His eyes are closed and his face is restful, at peace. He looks like an angel in sleep. All emotions are gone and he's left in his rawest form. It's breathtakingly beautiful.

I close my eyes and tilt my head. I rest my ear over where his heart is. I close my eyes and listen to it beat, _thump, thump, thump._ How is this fair? Why universe? The only thing I want is the thing I can't have. It's like some cruel joke.

Lifting my head, I open my eyes and stare at Nine's face. _Just anyone minute, then I'll get up._

Long inky eyelashes open and gorgeous ice blue eyes are revealed.

Nine yawns, "See anything you like, babe?" Nine asks, sarcastically.

My cheeks blush red. _Not real, not real._

"As if," I say with a snort.

Nine raises an eyebrow, challenging me.

I sigh, "Last night is over, Nine. We need to move on," Better to rip the bandage off now than drag it out. I close my eyes trying to ignore the cutting pain in my chest.

I open my eyes and look down at Nine, "You're right," He says emotionlessly, blue eyes not meeting mine, "Can you-" he indicates that I should get off him. I roll off him and sit on the side of the bed, the parts of my body that had been pressed against him for so long are cold. He stands up and grabs his discarded clothing off the floor.

"Nine, I-" The slam of bathroom door interrupts my sincere apology for my harsh words.

I breathe in, resisting the very real urge to cry. _Not real. Not real._ The sound of the water running in the bathroom reminds me that I should probably clean up.

I push all emotions out of my head, deciding to deal with them later. _I think there was a sign on the way up for a pool. There should be a locker room with showers somewhere._

Standing up, I walk over to the plain wooden desk. There's a pad of paper on it, I grab a pen and scribble something about 'shower's, locker room, and be back soon'.

I through on some clothes from last night, and walk out of the room. Trying and failing not to think about Nine.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

The water runs over my body, warm and soothing against my skin. If only it could sooth my frozen heart.

 _Move on, Nine. She clearly has._

I know we promised not to talk about it and stuff, I just hoped that I don't know, things could be different. I hoped that maybe Six enjoyed last night as much as I did. Last night was so perfect. I was finally happy. Apparently, Six felt differently.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to force all of last night out of my head. _It's ok, Nine. There will be others._

Maybe. But not others like Six. Not others who set my skin on fire and make me earn for their touch. It's not even that, making out with Six last night was great and all, hell, it was amazing. Even more than that, I enjoyed talking to her last night, then holding her like she was the only girl in the world.

I sigh, _when did everything get so complicated?_

Screw that! We have John to rescue, Six and my shit can be put on hold.

I'll talk to Six once I finish my shower. We'll decide to make John our top priority, then I guess we'll go from there. Emotions have no part in helping us rescue John. Feelings get you killed. Back there, in the bedroom, I let my feelings control me, I can't do that anymore. Six and I have no business being together. We distract each other and that's bad, dangerous, even.

...

After getting out of the shower, I waited about twenty minutes for her to enter the room. Her hair was wet from the showers, but she looked significantly happier.

I open my mouth, ready to tell her my plan. Six cuts me off before I can even talk, "I'm really sorry, Nine. I shouldn't have been so harsh and rough. If I'm honest, it's because I was," Her hazel eyes meet mine, "scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before! And it's terrifying! Where the hell do we stand? I can't go back to being friends. But I'm definitely not ready for a relationship."

I open my mouth again to propose my suggestion.

Six cuts me off again, "No. Give me another minute," She takes a breath, "However, I realized that I love you, Nine. I can't go back to the way it was before. I can't promise anything; I've never felt this way about someone before. All I can promise is that I'll try. I'll try as hard as I can, and I pray to Lorien that it will be enough."

I open my mouth for the third time, though it occurs to me I have no clue what I'm going to say.

Six keeps talking, oblivious to me, "I'm sorry to spring this on you after our fight. I just wanted you to know. You don't have to answer now, just tell me sometime soon,"

She stops talking and stares at me, waiting for a response I don't know how to give.

 **Oooooh! Drama! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger (not really). The new chapter should be up soon! Same goes for Project Maddy! It's in the works and should be up soon! Thanks for reading and enjoy the Holidays!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**


End file.
